Nightime Confessions
by Vanilla100
Summary: Set around 3.07 when Veronica is staying with Piz. Just a one shot of her telling him about her nightmere's


A.N Veronica is kind of OCC in this fic not as closed off

Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me in the VM universe all belongs to the god RT 

"_You killed my father, you raped me."_

"_That's right. So know that you have nothing left to live for can you just roll off the roof. I just really don't want your DNA all over my shirt..."_

"_Beaver don't,"_

"_My name is Cassidy," Bam! Couldn't breathe, suffocating, "Where am I Aaron?"_

"_Veronica, where are the tapes?" I didn't answer; I could smell something, smoke. I screamed as loud as I could._

* * *

"Veronica," I was being shaken awake, "Veronica, it was just a dream."

"Logan?" I said excepting to be in his room, in his arms. Then I saw Piz's devastated face, "No it's Piz, you're staying with me remember." I was shaking, he handed me a glass of water. "So, that must have been some nightmare," he started. "Unfortunately, the nightmare is my life." Why was I here I thought to myself I could be with Logan right now he's the only one who understands. Well there are two more people, but they are hard to reach on short notice. Piz's voice broke my train of thought, "Can I get you anything else?" he asked hopefully, "No I'll be fine. I mean I have these dreams almost every night, I have a routine down."

"Well what's your routine?" I hesitated I wasn't blind I knew Piz liked me, and what I was about to say would crush him. "Well… I've already completed step 1, water. Step 2, ice cream sundae, step 3," I pause not knowing whether to continue, "Yeah," Piz asked patiently, "what's step 3?"

"Sex with the man I LoVe," I said in a rush. "Logan?" he said trying to disguise the hurt, "Yeah I think it's always been Logan."

"Well," he said awkwardly, "I can offer you step 2. We have Chunky Monkey xD."

"Thanks Piz," I said genuinely, "you're a good friend."

"I try, so what was the dream about?"

"Ohh I forgot step 4, no talking about my dreams," I said forcefully.

"But talking helps," Piz said just as forcefully. "Well I've got no sex so, Cassidy is, was Mac's boyfriend. Do you know Dick Casablancas?"

"Yeah complete ass," I nodded. "Well Cassidy was his brother and on Graduation night he tried to kill: Logan, my Dad and I. He killed a bus load of kids because he was trying to keep the secret that he was molested by our old mayor when he was little. Also the cherry on the cake he raped me then took the cowards way out and swan dived off my, Logan's roof." I was crying reliving that horrible night. The night that I thought my father was dead, the night Logan looked after me, saved me. Piz moved to hug me but I just wiped my eyes and continued. "Aaron Echolls killed…"

"I know the story," Piz interrupted. "Just didn't know it was about you. I should have guessed I suppose with Logan being well…"

"A murderer's son," I said in a protective tone Logan had been through enough. "Yeah, that caused some self-esteem issues."

"Did he really kill that biker dude?" Piz asked innocently. I glared at him angrily, "Been watching tinsel town diaries have you. It's still the most watched episode ever you know. Logan and I are so proud."

"I'm sorry," Piz said sincerely, but I shook my head. "Step 5 no apologizing, but Logan made up that rule for me and he's not here so whatever."

"Are there any more rules?" Piz asked, "Nope, well a couple more that Logan made for me, but those are kind of private." Piz nodded in acceptance. "Look Piz I'm sorry for unloading on you and for rubbing Logan's and my relationship in your face. I know you like me but it is never going to happen. Although I hate Logan viciously and to an outsider we look like the most dysfunctional couple ever. I've accused him off rape, murder and filming us having sex. He's saved my life twice. I planted a bong in his locker. He smashed in my headlights. I held him in my arms when he cried for his mother after she died. He did the same when I thought my dad was dead too. As he drunkenly said to me at prom we are epic, and no one can compete with that. So I'm sorry," I said in a rush it was hard to sum up me and Logan's relationship in a couple of sentences. "Step 5, no apologizing," he repeated cheekily to lighten the mood. "It's ok, I mean your life seems like a soap opera and Logan's ten times worse. As strange as it looks, you two fit. Thanks for telling me this Veronica, I understand you so much better now, Logan too. I understand why he is so protective of you." He climbed back into his own bed, "friends?"

"Friends," I replied eagerly, "but Piz…"

"Go, go accomplish step 3 you nympho." I laughed and drove to what I really call home, The Neptune Grand. I tiptoed into Logan's room; he looks so cute when he is asleep. Like all his demons and baggage seem to melt from his face. "Hae Babe," he said without opening his eyes, "I was hoping it was you."

"I had another nightmare," I said pitifully. "Come here," he whispered. "I LoVe you Veronica Mars,"

"I LoVe you too Logan Echolls."


End file.
